rpgparadefandomcom-20200213-history
Stats
Like any RPG, RPG Parade has a system of tracking the abilities of each character. Almost every RPG has numbers for several "Stats" that define how good that character is at different abilities. The more each character advances, through adventures and their personal life-path, the more each of their Stats advances. This page explains the Stats governing how actions in RPG Parade simulate a real RPG. Class-based Stats RPG Parade decides stats mainly based on character class, according to rules familiar to many games: *Characters start out with Stat numbers that suit their role. *Each "level-up" boosts the stats that suit their specific path for advancement. Thus, Thieves have high EVAD and ATK; Drunks have high DEF and HP; etc. Health Points HP: (Health Points/Hitpoints/Health Power) The overall physical health of the character. When this reaches zero, the character is knocked out (KO'ed). The character will revive from a KO status in three ways: #Being revived by a skill from a teammate or auto skill that self revives the character from a KO status. #From an item used by a conscious party member. #Each character has a hidden timer that allows them to awaken from a KO status. Certain elements affect the timer. It could take 3 to 15 rounds for a character to awaken to 1 HP and 1 SP. Here are the factors behind auto-revive timers: *It varies depending on the character type. (FS and RP type characters get up much faster than the other types.) *The battle situation/story. Some events spur some characters to greater action allowing them faster recovery time. *How much "Overkill damage" the attack did on the character. For example, if Steel had 100 remaining HP, then an attack that did 101 damage to his HP would KO him. The Overkill damage would be 1. He would awaken between 3-5 rounds. If the attack he received was 200 damage to his HP then the overkill damage would be 99. He would awaken within 5-7 rounds. The max round to awaken is 20. Spirit Power SP: (Spirit Power/Skill Points / see B.A.A.) Skill Power is the overall mental and spiritual health of the character. Each character has a unique spirit and state of mind that drives them in their lives and in battle. The types of Skill Powers are: *'Fighting Spirit' (FS) Characters under this type of Spirit Power are driven by challenge and a desire to fight in life. Whether it's a physical, mental or spiritual challenge, it is what gives these individuals their power. *'Rage Power '(RP) Characters with this type of Spirit Power allow their emotions to give them their strength. It can range from happiness and love to lust and fury. Whether negative or positive, emotions are what drive these individuals. *'Inspiration Power '(IP) Music, art, nature...are what give these individuals their power. They find inspiration for their art or skill and use their artistic souls to guide them in life. *'Magical Power '(MP) The mystery of magic is what brings these beings into existence. Their power is not of this world so where it derives from is yet to be known... *'Whiffle Power '(WP) Whiffle power is drawn from a life experience that has had a profound and life changing effect on the character. They think of their collection of experiences and draw their power from those memories... *'???' (BP) This power is only known to Gri. As of this moment, this power seems to derive simply from his DNA. Attack Power Stats ATK: (Attack) This stat represents the physical power of the characters attack. Characters that have a high ATK have a higher chance of attacking again if they miss. The counterpart to this is DEF. SATK: (Spirit Attack/Special Attack) This stat represents how much spirit is put into the character's attack. This stat factors into all B.A.A's regardless of class, and also Amplify techniques. Characters with high SATK have a better chance of surviving a mortal blow that would otherwise KO them. The counterpart to this is SDEF. DEX: (Dexterity) The stat represents the hand and eye coordination of the character. It measures how accurate the attack is. Characters with a high dexterity also have a higher chance of performing "Great shots!" and counter attacks. The counterpart to this is EVAD. Defensive Stats DEF: (Defense) This stat represents the physical defense of the character and how well they can take a physical attack. Characters with high defense have a higher chance of blocking. The counterpart to this is ATK. SDEF: (Spirit Defense) This stat represents how much spirit is put into the characters defense. This stat also governs recovery B.A.A's like Serene Melody. Characters with high SDEF have a higher chance of nullifying an enemies attack. EVAD: (Evade) This stat represents how agile a character is. Higher EVAD allows a character to receive more "glancing blows" or evade an attack completely. The counterpart to EVAD is DEX. Category:Combat System Category:Rules System